Father Daughter Time
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Hanji left to take of some errands, so Levi is stuck taking care of their daughter for the day. [BABY AU] [MAJOR FLUFF] {One Shot}


**(A/N: I have written this story months ago. I just never published it because I was so worried that I made them too ooc. A lot of things have been happening in my life, so it was just recently that I went back and checked on this story. But now, I have nothing to lose, so might as well publish this, you know? Anyway, this is my first Baby AU and omg it was such a struggle, especially with a manga/anime like AOT. I am also a huge Levihan shipper, so this story is based on a headcanon I had a while back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own any of the other things I used for this story.**

***Note: I use female pronouns for Hanji.***

* * *

Hanji woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She hated it when her phone rang while she was still enjoying her peaceful sleep. She reached over to her drawer where her phone was still vibrating against it and answered it almost immediately once she got a hold of it.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, Mrs. Zoë."

It was her assistant Moblit. He could tell that she just woke up from the tone in her voice.

"Moblit I told you that you don't have to address me by my last name. Just call me Hanji."

"Ah right. Sorry Hanji." Moblit said with an apologetic voice.

"Don't worry about it. So what's up? You call me on a Saturday, a day to actually relax."

"I don't know how much relaxing you are going to do when I tell you this. It seems like your test subjects, Swaney and Bean, are acting up. They refuse to take any of the samples we had made for them and they won't hold still. At this rate, I don't think we can ever finish this experiment."

"What!" Hanji blurted out, causing a groan to come from the other side of the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She whispered once she realized that she woke up the raven-haired man that was sleeping right beside her.

"What happened now?" Levi asked as he adjusted himself up to face the brunette, who was now putting on usual yellow blouse and white skinny jeans.

"I just received a phone call from Moblit. He said that Swaney and Bean were acting up again."

"You mean those filthy rats."

"They are known as lab rats," Hanji corrected him while putting her hair up into a high ponytail, "and they are not dirty. They are precious and valuable animals."

"And sometimes I wonder why I married you." Levi said, still focusing on the woman who was putting on her glasses.

Hanji chuckled at his reply. "It's because you love me." She said making her way over to Levi to give him a kiss. Once their lips parted, Hanji walked over to their bedroom door. "Levi, be sure to take care Annette."

"You want me to care of a brat?" Levi asked, crossing his arm.

"You mean our brat" She said, correcting him again. "And besides, aren't you off from work today? It would be a great way to spend more time with her."

Levi couldn't argue with her since she was his child also. He did have a responsibility as a father after all. He simply nodded his head, getting up from his bed and following her to the front entrance of their small home.

"I'll be back in a little." She said, giving him another kiss before heading out the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, closing the door behind her. Levi was going to make his way back to bed and spend the rest of the day sleeping, until he noticed giant chocolate eyes staring straight at him.

It was Annette. She was in her pink pajamas and was holding her favorite stuff animal; A brown teddy bear that Erwin gave her for her third birthday.

"Mommy left?" Annette asked, rubbing her eyes from just waking up.

Levi bent down to be on the same level with her. "Mommy only left for a little bit. She'll be back soon."

A small smile appeared on her face when she was informed that he mother is coming back soon, and that she didn't leave her and her father all alone. Annette turned around and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. This was a daily routine she always did ever since Levi told her that all her teeth would fall out if she didn't brush them everyday.

Levi got up from his kneeling position once the girl was out of sight. His option of going back to sleep was now out of the question. So instead, he made his way over to the living room where the book shelf was. He examined the types of books that were on shelf before pulling out a classical book. He sat down on a nearby chair and began to read it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Annette called out, running towards him with a piece of paper.

Levi was only able to read a page of it before being interrupted by his excited daughter. She stopped right in front of him and held out the paper to his face. The paper had all kinds of scribbles and different kinds of shapes all over it.

"What is that?" Levi asked, trying to figure out what the young girl had drawn.

"It's supposed to be a horse!" Annette answered. She pointed at the two circles that were connected together and the random lines that were coming out of the lower circle. "Can't you see?"

Levi took a close look at it before giving his blunt answer. "I don't see it."

Annette pouted at his response and ran out of the room. Levi watched the girl run out of the room as fast as her tiny legs could take her. He simply shook his head and returned back to his book. It didn't take long before Annette came back with another drawing in her hand.

The drawing had the same kind of design, only this time, one of the circles had a triangle sticking out of it.

"I drew a unicorn!" she said, eager to show him the picture. Levi took a quick glance at the picture before giving it back to the girl.

"Yes, I see. Good for you."

"But you didn't even look at it!"

Levi knew if he argued any further with her, it would be pointless. He grabbed the paper again and looked at it a little longer before handing it back to her.

"You see, I did. Now go back and draw something else, something away from me." He announced, returning back to his book.

Annette took that as a sign that her father just wanted peace and quiet. "Sorry." She said, while making her way back to her room.

Once she was inside her room, she closed the door behind her. She went to sit down where her stuff bear was. "Teddy, do you want to see my drawings?" Annette did not get any kind of response from her stuff toy. "Here is this picture I drew of mommy's mice when I went to her lab for the first time. And here is another picture of a horse and this is another one of a unicorn!" She spread out each of her drawings across the floor and explained to her stuff animal what each of the pictures were. She stopped when she could hear her stomach growling. "I'm hungry" she cried out. She looked at her teddy bear before coming up with an idea. "What if I made you and daddy something to eat?" She picked up her teddy bear and made her way into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Levi felt completely at ease once the silence had filled the room. But unfortunately, the silence was cut short by the shrieks and cries of his daughter.

He got up from his comfortable chair and walked quickly down the hall to see what happened. The noises lead him into the kitchen. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. The kitchen was a mess; the counter had juice all over it, there was food all over the stove and dining table, and he could see tiny drops of liquids falling from the ceiling. _How could a 4-year old manage to make this much of a chaos all by herself?_ He stepped inside the disastrous room, only to see Annette bawling her eyes out. She was holding her stuffed bear that was covered in all sorts of liquids and foods, just like her.

"Annette, do you mind telling me what happened?" Levi asked with a stern look on his face.

"I wanted to make you and Teddy something to eat. But when I tried to use the blender it wouldn't turn off and now Teddy is covered in food!" She began to cry even more once she finished her sentence. "I'm sorry Daddy!"

Her big brown eyes stared him down, asking for forgiveness. "You are so troublesome." he sighed. How could he ever bring himself to deny forgiveness from his own daughter?

"You have to take a bath now." He helped her get up from the tile floor.

"Daddy, can Teddy also have a bath too?"

Levi looked down at the filthy stuffed animal before answering her question.

"Yes, Teddy also needs a bath too."

Annette stopped crying and lifted up her teddy bear. "Teddy, you are going to be clean just like me!"

XXXXX

Annette giggled at all the bubbles that formed in the bath tub.

"Okay Annette, the bath is ready." Levi helped Annette into the bathtub, also taking the teddy bear with her. Levi added her rubber ducky, one of the things she enjoyed having when taking a bath. She started splashing the water once she noticed the yellow duck floating around the tub. Levi stopped her when most of the water from her careless splashing went on his clothes. He began to rub soap down her tiny back, and then soak it using the bath water.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can you also wash Teddy with soap too?"

Levi sighed once again, "Okay, I'll wash your bear too."

XXXXX

Annette and her teddy bear were now sparkling clean. She was overfilled with joy to see Teddy look so brand new. She just had to thank her dad.

"Daddy!" Annette called out, making her way into the kitchen where she found Levi scrubbing the top of the counter. She went behind her dad and started to tug on his shirt.

"What is it?" He asked while taking off his handkerchief that was wrapped around his mouth.

"Thank you Daddy." She hugged his leg to show how grateful she was.

Levi looked down to see the young girl hugging his leg. He placed his hand on her head and began to ruffle her hair. "You're welcome."

"Daddy can you comb my hair?" Annette asked while examining strains of her raven-colored hair.

"I will see what I can do."

Annette tugged on her father's sleeve bringing him into the living room. Once she was there, she plotted herself on the floor. Levi took that as a sign to sit on the couch. Once doing so, he ran his hand through her radiant black hair. It was until then that he realized how thick her hair was. It probably was from genes, since both her parents have a whole bunch of hair. Levi began to take her hair and part it into three strains of hair where he began to braid it down turning it into a beautiful French braid. The braid turn out better than what he expected. It wasn't much of a surprise though, since he practiced braiding Hanji's hair numerous times before and sometimes he'd braid her hair just for the fun of it.

"Daddy, do I look like a princess?" Annette turned around to face her dad who was admiring his work. The braid matched her face perfectly. She looked like a princess- _his princess._

"Yes Annette, you look like a princess." Levi answered.

She was over filled with joy at her father's response. A smile graced her face. She had her mother's smile and Levi could tell by the way it took up most of her face. She got up from her spot and ran to her bedroom before returning back with a box in her hand. Inside was various dresses that Hanji brought her, because she found it really adorable.

"To be a true princess, I have to dress like one." Annette said while shuffling through all the dresses. She picked a pink with a white neck line. "Do you think this would look nice?"

Levi observed the dress before giving her his honest opinion. "No, the white neck line wouldn't fit you at all. I think this would look better on you." He picked up a purple-pinkish dress that had long pink sleeves and a 'v' neck line. Annette looked at the dress with interest glowing in her eyes. She took the dress from his hand and went into the bathroom so she could try it on. It only took her about a minute to come out of the bathroom wearing the pretty dress. Hanji was right; the dress was adorable on her. "Do I look like a true princess now?"

"Annette, you are a princess." Levi said.

Annette ran up to her father to embrace him into a hug. She lifted her head up to face her father. Her smile was still big and bright. "Let's go see a movie."

"Okay Annette, what do you want to see?"

Annette got up from her father's stomach and went over to the coffee table where most of their DVDs and CDs were placed. She scanned through all the DVDs they had before picking one of her favorite Disney movies and one that fitted her dress perfectly, _Rapunzel_. Levi wasn't a big fan of Disney movies, but he put the disc inside the DVD player anyway.

XXXXX

Throughout the whole movie, Levi had to resist the urge to make some kind of slick comment. He watched the movie quietly as Annette song along to all the songs that were in the movie.

Once the movie was over, Levi felt tired. He didn't want to fall asleep during the time he actually had to spend some quality time with his daughter. He always work every day and rarely gets the opportunity to interact with her like he did today. Annette saw the sleepiness in her father's eyes and could tell when he was tired. She ran inside her room then returned back while holding a thin book.

"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?"

"This early? It's only six o'clock and your mother hasn't returned yet."

"I am sleepy and mommy told me the best way to go to sleep is by reading a book when you're really, really tired."

Annette wasn't as tired as she described herself to be. She just thought that if Levi went to sleep, then she wouldn't be able to have any fun when she's alone.

Levi complied once again to her request. "What do you want me to read?"

Annette handed him a thin, blue book that had white puffy clouds all over it. "I want to read this one."

The title of the book read "Pooh's Honey Hunt." It was a Winnie the Pooh book and it never surprised Levi that she would choose this book. Winnie the Pooh was her favorite and she had a whole collection of Winnie the Pooh books trapped inside her room.

With a small sigh, he began to read the book. "One day in the Hundred-Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh and some of his friends…"

Annette snuggled her tiny against his chest. She was happy to spend time with her dad and it showed by how peaceful her face looked while he was reading.

XXXXX

"P.S, And that's how Pooh and his friends spent the afternoon, after wondering what they would do next." Levi closed the book before looking down at the sleeping girl who was pressed against his chest. She looked so peaceful when she is sleeping and the silence that filled up the room was very smoothing. Levi began to close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep as well.

XXXXX

"I'm home!" Hanji called out, putting down her bag and car keys. There was no response. Hanji made her way into the living room where she found Levi and Annette sleeping on the couch. Levi's arm was wrapped around Annette's torso and her head was snuggled against his chest. Hanji found the sight too adorable that she couldn't bring herself to wake them up. So instead, she pulled out her black smart phone took a picture of the adorable sight in front of her. Hanji then took one last glance at them before turning off the lights and going to her room.

**(A/N: I am such a Disney nerd. And I blame 13-year-old self me for writing this story and causing me many feels. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!)**


End file.
